million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Tokidoki Seesaw
Tokidoki Seesaw (ときどきシーソー, Occasional Seesaw) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 07 single. The song is performed by Iku Nakatani and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Erica Masaki and is composed as well as arranged by Atsushi Harada (Arte Refact). Track List #Take！3. 2. 1. → S・P・A・C・E↑↑ #Tokidoki Seesaw (ときどきシーソー) #Snow Letter (スノウレター) #Oshiete last note… (教えてlast note…) #Hearty!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= (Tokidoki La La SHIISOO issho nara yurete Happy) (Tokidoki La La SHIISOO) Shiranakatta no? Igaito zenbu yarechau koto Datte kaimono mo hora densha notte "tadaima" dekichau desho Daijoubuda yo betsuni heiki Demo sou, tamani komattetara furimuite ii? Suteki na mirai ni suru tame ni ganbaru yo motto Ima no moteru kagiri de nandemo CHARENJI Dakedo hitori ja Norikonasu no muri na toki wa Nee, issho ni notte ne Gikkon battan tokidoki SHIISOO (Tokidoki La La SHIISOO issho nara yurete Happy) (Tokidoki La La SHIISOO) Kocchi ga ii na daiji nan desho "jikoshuchou" tte SUKAATO wa kore BURAUSU wa kore kimerarerunda Shinpainai yo tanoshinderushi Demo sou, tamani doushiyou tte hi wa te o tsunaide? Hakoiri shoujo ja iya dakara utaunda motto Kimi no souzou o koete ookiku naritai Demo ne hitori ja Kaiketsu made tooi toki wa Nee, soudan notte ne Arekore gonyogonyo hanasou Suteki na mirai wa kitto kouen mitai ni hirogatte Tetsubou buranko suberidai HAPPI no Park! Dakara ne hitori ja Norikonasu no muri na toki mo Nee, issho ni norou yo Gikkon battan tokidoki SHIISOO Nee, issho ni notte ne Gikkon battan tokidoki SHIISOO Tokidoki La La SHIISOO issho nara yurete Happy) (Tokidoki La La SHIISOO) Kimi ga ite kureru kara! (Tokidoki La La SHIISOO issho nara konnani Happy) (Tokidoki La La SHIISOO) |-| Kanji= (ときどき La La　シーソー　いっしょならゆれて Happy) (ときどき La La　シーソー) 知らなかったの？　意外とぜんぶやれちゃうこと だって買い物も　ホラ電車乗って「ただいま」出来ちゃうでしょ だいじょうぶだよ　べつに平気 でも　そう、たまに　困ってたら　振り向いていい？ すてきな未来に　するためにがんばるよもっと 今の持てるかぎりで　なんでもチャレンジ だけどひとりじゃ 乗りこなすの無理なときは ねぇ、いっしょに乗ってね ぎっこんばったん　ときどきシーソー (ときどき La La　シーソー　いっしょならゆれて Happy) (ときどき La La　シーソー) こっちがいいな　大事なんでしょ'じこしゅちょう'って スカートはコレ　ブラウスはコレ　決められるんだ しんぱいないよ　楽しんでるし でも　そう、たまに　どうしようって日は　手をつないで？ はこいり少女じゃ　いやだからうたうんだもっと きみの想像をこえて　おおきくなりたい でもねひとりじゃ かいけつまで遠いときは ねぇ、そうだん乗ってね アレコレ　ごにょごにょ話そう すてきな未来は　きっと　公園みたいにひろがって 鉄棒　ブランコ　すべり台　ハッピーのPark！ だからねひとりじゃ 乗りこなすの無理なときも ねぇ、いっしょに乗ろうよ ぎっこんばったん　ときどきシーソー ねぇ、いっしょに乗ってね ぎっこんばったん　ときどきシーソー (ときどき La La　シーソー　いっしょならゆれて Happy) (ときどき La La　シーソー) きみがいてくれるから！ (ときどき La La　シーソー　いっしょならこんなに Happy) (ときどき La La　シーソー) |-| English= (Occasional, la la, seesaw, I can sway happily if we're together) (Occasional, la la, seesaw) Didn't you know? When you do everything unexpectedly Even when shopping, look, you get on an electric train and you're able to say "I'm home" It's all right, I'm particularly fine But even so, is it fine to turn around when troubled once in a while? I'll have to try harder to make a lovely future With the limits I have now, everything is a challenge But when I'm alone In the times I can't ride Hey, let's ride it together Swinging in my occasional seesaw (Occasional, la la, seesaw, I can sway happily if we're together) (Occasional, la la, seesaw) This way is an important "self-assertion", right? This skirt, this blouse, I'll have to choose Don't worry, I'm having fun Even so, can we hold our hands in the days when wondering what to do once in a while? I don't want to be a cased girl, so I'll sing more I want to get bigger to cross over your imagination But when I'm alone In the times when the solution is far Hey, let's get on and discuss it together And chat about this or that mutteringly This lovely future will surelly spread like a park Sliding on the iron bar swing, it's a happy park! But when I'm alone In the times I can't ride Hey, let's ride it together Swinging in my occasional seesaw Hey, we'll ride it together Swinging in my occasional seesaw (Occasional, la la, seesaw, I can sway happily if we're together) (Occasional, la la, seesaw) Because you're here! (Occasional, la la, seesaw, I can be happy like this if we're together) (Occasional, la la, seesaw) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 07 (sung by: Iku Nakatani)